


Penny Dreadful

by lonewarrior



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Angst, Arranged Marriage, BAMF Farbauti, Class Difference, Classism, Darkish Thor, Dom Thor, F/M, Female Thor, Friendship, High born Thor, Hurt Loki, Lady Thor, Loki is hopeless in love, Loki's mom is a maid in the mansion, Low born Loki, Mild Humor, Mild paranormal, Murder, Mystery, Politics, Sif might or might not Like Loki, Tags would be added later, That's right you heard me, Thor is a very clever woman, Thor is not dumb here, Thor loves Loki but won't show it for some reason, Thor loves hurting Loki, for now, may change later, not that much, observant thor, subtle and sneaky thor, thor is no damsel in distress, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonewarrior/pseuds/lonewarrior
Summary: Thor and Loki were childhood friends but as they grew up they start to bring wrong attention from noble family. The soon to be lady of the house should not treat a low class servant boy like equal. So, Odin tells Thor to stop mixing with Loki. And she follows the order right way. It  hurts Loki but keeps quiet.In time. they both drift away. Now, they're all grown up. Thor oneday sees Loki sitting near the fountain where they both used to play together.





	1. Burden

**Author's Note:**

> Oneday," Strangermind" asked me about lady Thor fics and it got stuck in my head. I had to get it out. Also I was watching penny dreadful, and yes the headline is taken from that. The timeline setting is also from that drama series.

Thor was over viewing the estate papers that which were on the large mahogany table. Ever since the death of her parents she has been in charge of the vast estate.

Thor was at her Aunt Freya’s home in Scotland when she got the news about the ship wreck from. She came back to the estate at Bradfield as soon as she could.

When the mourning period was over the burden of the estate fall onto her shoulder and she was barely fourteen. But to the surprise of many, she actually carried the work pretty well.

Yes, she had help from her parent’s trustworthy stuffs and her aunt and she is very grateful for it but she was no dim child either.

People used to mistook Thor’s youthful beauty and jovialness for naivety. Oh Thor is beautiful, she is very beautiful indeed. But Thor is no damsel in distress.

Frigga raised her to be graceful but cunning. A beautiful woman like her would not survive without the help of the later.

There were some protest and resistance when she inherited all, but that is story for another day.

*

Lady Thor leaned back on the chair and looked at the wall clock. It was past midnight. She decided that it was enough work for today.

She got up from the chair and headed for master bedroom. Thor looked around; the whole room is dimly lighted.

She massaged some jammed muscles in her neck. Her hand maid Sigyn usually helps her to prepare for the bed but she decided not to call her today.

She was opening the wardrobe when she heard the knock on the door.

She looked back and saw Sigyn entering the room. “You’re not asleep yet.” It was rather an observation than a question.

“I couldn’t sleep, my lady.” The girl spoke softly.

“Hmmm… I was hoping to take a hot bath before bed. Why don’t you prepare it for me?”

The girl nodded and headed for the bathroom. Thor starts taking her clothes off; her reflection can be seen on the mirror.

 Ample bosom adoring the hourglass body with wide hips that was adjoined by long legs. Yes, Thor is the ideal illustration of beauty. But she is no English rose; she is the exotic  orchid in Amazon’s heart that lures people to their madness.

She seems so supple yet there is something wild about her that reminds one of storm and thunder.

*

The wide white silk curtain moved when cool gentle breeze entered into the room through the double door veranda.

Thor looked outside; there was no moon in the sky tonight. She walked there being completely bare. The cold breeze touched her, but she was unfazed.

 Thor looked over the vast garden. She could outline the figure of the large maze at the end of it. It was all calm and quiet except for the crickets in the bushes.

Nothing was out of ordinary except for a shadowy figure near the mermaid fountain not so far away. The silhouette didn’t see her but she kept looking.

Thor knew who it was and was not surprised to see him there. Loki, the late gardener Laufey’s son. Loki’s mother Farbuty is the head of the housemaids.

In childhood,Loki was a very bright boy but a shy one. But one should really be careful while dealing with him; otherwise you might wake up without eyebrows.

Thor smiled remembering the memory. The poor cook had to draw fake eyebrows for days.

Even though he was few years younger than her, but the boy was her all-time playmate, much to Odin’s annoyance.

Odin didn’t outright hate him; he was rather fond of that clever boy. But nobles from society started pointing out at the absurdity when they visited the mansion.

It was distasteful for a soon to be lady to mix with a lower class boy and treat him as equal. Frigga waved them off but Odin knew appearance was everything when it comes to his society.

So one day, Thor was called to her father’s study. And from that day she stopped getting along with Loki. She was only twelve back then.

At first, the boy was confused and later heartbroken. But he kept quiet. He only watched her from afar playing with the rich kids but never approached her as his mother strictly told him not to.

Thor knew Loki was watching yet some unknown reason she even acted more jovial, she even felt more pleasure when she had a glimpse of the boy’s sad face.

She still doesn’t know why she acted so cruel towards him. Was she angry that, Loki never approached her of his own or was it the anger for her father misdirected at the vulnerable target?

Frigga was worried; she knew her daughter was not of herself but young Thor did not let her to bring her wall down.

After all she cannot act weak, oh no, Odin didn’t raise her like that! She cannot treat a low class boy as her equal even though it breaks her heart but she will never show it.

And she had a father to make proud who would have been very much happier if he had a boy instead of a girl.

As days went by, their lives became more and more distant. Then the shipwreck happened and everything going so fast that soon she didn’t have any time to think about Loki.

And one day she discovered the boy has grown into a very handsome young man though she is pretty sure Loki himself doesn’t know that.

He was renowned for his silver tongue but that would turn into led in presence of ladies. He would rather face a pack of hungry wolves than a bunch of giggling maidens, who in his opinion were more dangerous.

Yes, Thor knows some things about him, as a house owner knows about her servants but she also knows Loki likes to study late at night. She often noticed the lights of the small garden house not going off even though it was late.

 She knows Loki paces a lot while biting his lips when he couldn’t solve a problem. And this mermaid fountain is one of his favourite spot he likes to visit when no one is watching or so he thought.

*

“My lady, your bath is ready.” Sigyn spoke softly behind her. Thor looked back, the maid was used to her nakedness but she kept her head down out of respect.

Sigyn followed her to the vast bathroom. Thor soaked her body into the warm water and let out a soft moan.

“Are you excited about tomorrow my lady?” Sigyn asked her while washing her hands.

“Hmmm… what about tomorrow?” Thor asked lazily, eyes closed.

“The ball my lady, did you forgot about that?” Sigyn asked, a bit surprised. “Lord Sif sent an invitation for you months ago.”

Thor opened her eyes suddenly remembering. Damn it! How could he forget about that? Tomorrow Sif’s sister Amora and Lord Manni is going to announce their engagement.

Sigyn understood her mistress’ distress and smiled, “Don’t worry my lady; I have put out a dress just for the ball.”

Thor sunk back closing her eyes, “ Oh Sigyn! I’d be lost without you.”

The maid only smiles.


	2. Don’t mess up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada,update!

Loki woke up with a yawn. He shouldn’t have stayed awake so long last night. He opened the window and moved the curtain to let in morning light. After getting fresh quickly he headed for the kitchen.

His mother would be upset again if he becomes late. That women runs a tight household and she would not spare him any scolding just because he is her son.

Farbauti lives at the servant quarter with other maids. When Loki started working as one of the gardeners he started living at a small garden house situated at the north corner of the garden.  

While walking he noticed the ornamental shrubs going a bit wild. They needed trimming. He decided to do that after breakfast.

He opened the backdoor and saw her mother giving instructions to the maids. Farbauti looked back at her son and she was not impressed. Damn, he was late.

Luckily for him she only gave him a look. Loki cringed and offered her a shy smile. The maids felt pity for him. Everybody was afraid of that woman.

 After giving his mother a kiss on the cheek he pulled out a chair. Sigyn served him some left out bread and cold meat.

“Late study?” She asked while pouring milk in his glass. “Umm… yes.” Loki lied and regretted it immediately. Sigyn is a very close friend of his, the only women he felt easy to be around and he didn’t like lying to her.

But he couldn’t tell the truth either. _“No, Sigyn. I spent most of the night roaming around the garden. Yes, in the dark. And no Mrs. Bertha, I didn’t face any demons because they don’t exist! And yes I do that often. Why that you ask? Well I like it, that’s why. Wait, why you are sprinkling holy water on me Mrs. Bertha?.”_

And then everybody would give him that odd look like he a being from another planet. Oh no, he is not going to face that again, thank you very much.

But never Sigyn though, she always accepted him the way he is. He would have told her the truth if others weren’t here.

 Sigyn only smiled knowingly and pulled out a chair to sit next to him. Thor hasn’t waked up yet. So she has a bit time. “Mr. Selveig was looking for you.”

Loki perked up. He was the house tutor cum scientist. Loki gets along with him pretty well. He taught Loki to read and write and would often lend him books.

 Eric Selveig never married and according to others he was bit nuts but good hearted. “I’ll meet him in the afternoon.” Loki said gulping down the bread.

Sigyn only nodded and then started talking about how Volstagg messed up today. It was a very funny story and the both kept laughing until Mrs. Bertha shushed them.

()()()()()()

Thor kept frowning at the paper in her hand. Across her, Mr. Sterling one of her business partners was sweating profusely, even though the office room was pretty airy.  

Thor moved in her chair and the man almost jumped out. She put the papers down and directly looked at the trembling man.

“Mr. Sterling, do you know what happens to the people who betray me?” She asked in a very calm voice, which was more terrifying than shouting. A shouting Thor is much less dangerous than a calm Thor.

The man visibly flinched in his chair. “Lady Thor, I’m so sorry. It’ll never happen again. ” The man’s voice broke at the end.

“Of course it won’t happen again. Because you’ll never get the chance to.”

“Please my lady, have mercy. I have a wife and two children.” The man begged.

“You also have few regular whores. Does your wife and children know that?” Mr. Sterling tried to speak but no words came out of his mouth.

“I don’t care what you do in your personal life as long as it doesn’t affect my business. But one of your whores leaked the information which I guess first leaked from you. If you were only busy in f*cking her, rather than suffering from verbal diarrhea, none of this would have happened.” Thor said while taking a sip from her tea.

The man was gaping like a fish. One couldn’t know whether the information or the crude words used by a lady like Thor was making him like this. Maybe it was both.

“But what is done is done. You’re no longer a part of the business and our partnership ends here. You may go now.” Thor takes the feather from the ink bottle and starts writing on a paper.

That’s it? Mr. Sterling couldn’t believe his luck. But he didn’t ask any further questions and all but fled from the mansion.

A large figure entered the office room. Thor didn’t even look up.  “You know the drill Heimdell. Make it look like an accident.”

The man only nodded and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooooooooooooo excited for ragnarok. I had a heart attack watching Loki flipping blades. Man why is he so hot?!


	3. Out of the blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late update! Why? You don't want to know about that boring stuff, do you?  
> But this chapter is long. ^_^

Thor was getting down from the carriage when she saw the charming young man coming towards her smiling.

“Sif! I didn’t know that you are back from London!” Thor says in an astonished tone but extends her hands for him.

“And miss my sister’s engagement? How uncaring do you think I am?” Sif says in a slightly mock offended tone while escorting the lady to the main entrance.

“And not to mention that, it was I who sent you the invitation. It would be rude of me not to receive you.” He says when they both stopped in front of the ballroom door. Cheerful voices are coming across along with soft music.

“Ah yes, we could not afford that now, could we?” Thor smiles while handling her coat to a valet.

“That and I didn’t want to miss the opportunity to meet you. And I must say, you look very beautiful.” The young man says in a soft voice.

Thor doesn’t say anything, rather she takes the stairs. Sif looks surprised. “Are you not going to meet the other guests?”

“I need to talk to Amora first. Don’t wait for me.” Thor says with a smile.

“Can I at least know what is about?”

“Nothing important. Just girly parlour talks.”

“Oh please, you and I both know, being girly is not your forte .” Sif teases.

“I’m full of surprises Sif.” Thor answers without looking back.

Sif shakes his head and opens the ballroom’s door. He would never understand this woman but he has to admit he likes her arrogance as much as her  beauty.

There is something about Thor that would make his heart skip a bit but he hadn’t collected the courage to confess it to her. Though he suspects Thor already knows about it.

()()()

“Are you sure about this, Mr. Selveig?” Loki says in a dubious voice.

“How many times have I told you to call me Eric, boy? And of course I am.” The scientist looks offended.

“I don’t know, last time we did this we’re both covered in sticky, gooey and very smelly substances.”

“That was just one time Loki and there was a slight mistake in calculation in regards to the constant. Now I’ve fixed it. Come, now boy. Help me titrate this. And be very careful.”

Loki had a bad feeling about this and it came true. A few minutes later, BOOM and they were all covered in blue. Luckily it wasn’t smelly this time.

Selvieg scratched his head in confusion. “Hmmm, looks like I still have to fix the calculation. May be a little less Iodine next time.”

Loki wanted to say something but there was knock on the door. “Come in.”

“What are you boys doing in here? We heard something…” Farbauti’s words die in her mouth when she sees them. “Again!!” The maids behind her were laughing furiously. Loki went red, good thing he was covered in blue.

“Umm… mother… I can ex…”

“You’re not stepping in your room covered in that, young man!” Loki felt like child in front of her. But of course everyone feels like a child in front of Farbauti anyway.

 Even ever confident Selvieg wasn’t saying anything. So that was a consolation. And why those girls are giggling so much? It is not that funny. Ok may be a little bit. He would’ve laughed too if the situation was otherwise.

Mrs. Bertha was shaking her head and luckily Sigyn wasn’t laughing for Loki’s sake. She is trying very hard not to but looks like she is failing.

“Sigyn, please heat some water. And Bertha, help those girls cleaning the room.”  There was some rightful groaning among the girls. “Don’t worry. Mr. Selvieg will reward you all for this extra work, in the middle of the night. Won’t you, Mr. Selvieg?”

“Yes of course! Absolutely.” The poor scientist was just happy for not facing her scolding.

“Loki, come with me. You need to take a bath. And Mr. Selvieg, for goodness sake put some pants on.”

There was more giggling from the girls, luckily it was not directed to him.

()()()

Thor was standing in the vast balcony. It was a bit dim lighted here. Sif joins him. “Aren’t you cold?”

“I can handle it.” Thor says smiling.

“Are you mad at me?” Sif says suddenly. “Cause, ever since you’ve come here, you’re avoiding me like plague.”

“I’m not mad at you!” Thor looks surprised.

“Good to know that.” Sif looks unconvinced.

Thor puts a hand on Sif’s. “You are my best friend Sif. How could I be mad at you?” She squeezes his hand a bit.

Sif smiles a bit. “I was really excited about meeting you, Thor. It’s been a long time.”

“We’re both busy.” Thor says in a calm voice.

“Busy enough not to reply any of me letters?” Sif looks hurt but he tries to cover it. “Do you even read them?”

Thor stays quiet for a while. The soft music was filling the balcony too. “My carriage is here. I’ve to go, Sif.”

“Yes, of course.” Sif says in a hurt voice. Smiling Thor gives peck on his cheek and lefts the balcony.

Sif watches her from above. He tries to be mad at her but fails. Sif knows, no matter how much he tries he can never truly be mad at Thor.

“Sir?” Sif looks back at the butler with confusion. “Lady Thor asked me to give this to you.” The butler hands him a piece of note.

SIf’s heart swells with joy. It was a private invitation to meet her for tea.

()()()

Farbauti brought her son near the big tub used for watering the plants. Sigyn filled it with hot water for his bath.

“Put off  your shirt.”

“What?!” Loki thought he didn’t hear her correctly.

“Hurry up, Loki, the night isn’t getting any younger. And Sigyn, put the towel there. You can go now.” The girl obeyed her immediately and gave a sympathetic look towards her friend before going.

“Why are you still clothed? How am I supposed to bathe you like that?”

“Motheeeer, I… I am not a child anymore.” Loki was getting red.

Farbauti only raises one eyebrow. Loki sighs and gives in.

Here he was, stark naked but for his underpants under the open sky and his mother was vigorously rubbing him with a rough rag like he was a dish which refused to be cleaned. Yup, so much for being a grown man. Why mothers are like this?

Farbauti poured the water on her son. Loki made shivering noises, “It’s cold!”

“It would’ve stayed hot, if it didn’t take eternity to clean you.” Farbauti hands her son the towel. “Now dry yourself up. Look at these clothes! The washer is going to be very mad at me.” She takes the dirty clothes and heads for the laundry leaving Loki alone.

“But what about my…” But his mother was already gone. “Clean clothes.” Loki finished them muttering. He quickly wrapped the towel around his waist and heads for his garden house. He was just happy for the end of his humiliation.

Oh how wrong he was!

“Loki?!” A voice called him from behind. ‘ _DAMN!’_  Like it wasn’t bad enough day for him, there she was, the lady of the mansion, standing in front of him with an amused smile on her face.

Loki felt like getting red like tomato and there was no blue paint to cover him right now!

“Lady Thor!” He quickly brought up his hand to cover up his chest. But his towel betrayed him and started to get loose.

Fortunately he caught it in time. If it was possible to die of mortification, he would be dead right now.

Thor keeps staring at him. Loki dark hair was wet and unruly and water was still dripping from them. Did he take a bath?

 One of the drops travels all the way down to his milky white throat, around the pink nipple and gets sucked by the navel.

 _Quite an adventure it had!_ Thor thought. Loki’s sudden sneeze brought her out of the thought.

“It’s not wise to roam around in towel like this, Loki. You might catch a cold.” Thor says with a smirk. Loki gets even redder and Thor was not being kind either.

“Yes, ummm….” The young man stutters. It looks the poor guy might cry.

Oh how pretty Loki looks when he cries! Thor remembers, when they were children, sometimes Thor would act intentionally cruel just to make the poor boy cry.

She wonders how much she can push before the fat tears come out. Loki sneezes again.

Thor took pity on him and decided, _may be later_. “Goodnight Loki.” She says in a calm voice.

“Goo…goodnight my lady.” He rushes or rather flees from Thor.

Thor keeps staring at his back. This oblivious guy has no idea how handsome he has become!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
